Red Wine
by enriqueruu1
Summary: Luhan kembali ke Spanyol untuk menemui anak sahabat baiknya, Lay. Sampai disana Luhan ditagih janji untuk menceritakan kehidupan ibu anak itu yang penuh misteri dan yang menjadi tersangka utamanya adalah segelas anggur merah Vascongada/SuLay Couple/Slight! Kray/Luhan POV/1shoot


**RED WINE**

**Author : E**n**r**i**q**u**e **R**u**u** ( Call me Ruu )**

**Main Cast :** Suho ( Exo K ) & Lay ( Exo M )

**Other Cast : Finding in story**

**Genre : **Romance, Angst, Friendship, Supranatural

**Rating : **T ( Teen )

**Length : **1shoot

**Warning : Switchgender/Suho! Male/Lay! Female/Typos/Abal/Bertele-tele/Kebanyakkan Seme Namja/Uke Yeoja kecuali Tao, disini**

**Diclameir : **Saya tekankan untuk para readers bahwa **CERITA BUKAN MILIK SAYA!** Ini berasal dari buku cerita my mother. Judulnya "Minum Teh Bersama Kartini" Pengarangnya adalah Nenek **SURYATINI N. GANIE **dan ini adalah cerita favorite author, bertujuan **Hanya sekedar berbagi bacaan! **Tapi tetap saya otak-atik dan diubah-ubah!

**Summary : **Luhan kembali ke Spanyol untuk menemui anak sahabat baiknya, Lay. Sampai disana Luhan ditagih janji untuk menceritakan kehidupan ibu anak itu yang penuh misteri dan yang menjadi tersangka utamanya adalah segelas anggur merah Vascongada/SuLay Couple/Slight! Kray/Luhan POV

**Red Wine . Suryatini Ganie©23.03.13™ By Enrique Ruu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Anggur merah, segelas minuman memabukkan yang membuat ini terjadi. Aku kehilanganmu, tetapi anggur merah tetap ada didunia ini_

_Jadi…_

_Aku merasa kau adalah segelas anggur merah yang selalu kuminum. Karena ketika kau pergi, hanya ada aroma anggur merah yang mengelilingiku._

_Kau…._

_Menjagaku?_

_Sebagai…._

_Anggur merah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Luhan POV ] **

Tao sudah berdiri di tikungan jalan yang menanjak waktu taksi yang kutumpangi sampai di jalan menuju Desa San Vicente de Montalt di dekat Barcelona. Ia melambai-lambai dan dengan cepat berlari kearah taksi. Aku menyuruh taksi berhenti tetapi belum juga aku turun, pintu dibuka dan Tao memelukku erat-erat.

"Selamat datang, _Tieta_" katanya dan sesekali memelukku. Air mata membasahi pipiku karena pelukkan Tao. Tikungan ini membuat aku teringat ibunya, teman dekatku, yang terguling tewas 30 meter ke jurang terjal.

Tao langsung membayar taksi dan sambil mengangkat koperku ia bertanya apakah kami masih melakukan hal yang sama seperti biasa yakni berjalan kearah pusat desa dan minum kopi di toko roti pinggir jalan.

"Ensaimada-nya masih enak sekali!" kata Tao menyebutkan roti lembut kesukaan kami dan nada suaranya berubah manja. Kami berdua berjalan bergandengan, Tao sepertinya sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh beratnya koperku. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti. "_Tieta_, lama disini? Seperti dulu?"

Ia mengajak duduk di tepi jalan yang ditanami penuh bunga ke desa rapi diperbukitan. Desa San Vicente de Montalt – desa orang-orang dari Barcelona yang sudah turun temurun bermukim disana. Aku memandangnya. "Kau sangat tampan Tao, sudah punya pacar?" Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku mau punya pacar seperti _Tieta_," katanya. "Atau seperti perempuan China yang ada di postcard yang _tieta_ kirim dari Beijing! Atau seperti _mare _ yang hanya kukenal dari cerita" ia beralih ke dalam bahasa _Katalunya _yang cepat, memuji almarhumah ibunya yang memang wanita istimewa, cantik, cakap, dan penuh toleransi. Aku mulai terharu dan menarik Tao untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke villa mereka yang kini dihuni oleh Kyuhyun, kakak Kris, ayah Tao.

Mereka rupanya sudah menunggu kami dengan tidak sabar dan dibawah pohon kersen yang sudah tua kami minum kopi. Sungmin, istri Kyuhyun, telah mempersiapkan kue-kue khas daerah. Aku mengatakan bahwa tadinya kami ingin singgah ke café yang toko rotinya _Senor_ Michel di tepi plaza. "Tetapi aku ingin lebih lekas bertemu kalian," kataku menunjukkan pada tuan dan nyonya rumah bahwa aku senang berjumpa mereka kembali. Kamarku di villa mereka agaknya diubah oleh Sungmin. Perabotan modern menggantikan perabot Spanyol antik warisan kakek dan nenek Tao yang sangat kusenangi. Tetapi waktu aku membuka jendela dan gorden, aku sudah seperti dirumah kembali, melihat kilauan Laut Tengah nan jauh dibawah sana dan perkebunan anggur yang rapi di lereng bukit.

TRINGGG~~~

Telepon kamar bordering. Suara Tao manja sekali. "_Tieta_ lelah? Kalau tidak kita ke pantai dan makan di Las Palmeras. Kita makan_ paella _dan roti bakar dengan saus tomat dan bawang putih, kesukaan _Tieta_. Berdua saja, ya?" aku mengiyakan dan malam itu Tao sangat tampan dan dewasa untuk usianya yang 15 tahun. Aku mengatakan jangan panggil "Tieta" lagi tetapi "Tia" saja seperti orang dewasa. Tao mengatakan, meski aku tidak setuju, ia tetap akan memanggilku Tieta yang berarti panggilan manja seorang anak pada bibinya, adik, atau, kakak ayah ibunya. Habis makan _Paella, _tiba-tiba Tao mengajak jalan-jalan dipantai dan mengatakan ia tidak bisa berbicara denganku diantara banyak orang direstoran.

Aku menemukan tempat duduk favorite di sebuah batu gunung besar di pantai yang tidak begitu panjang dan baru mau bertanya apakah _Senora_ Maria masih berdiam diujung sana waktu Tao tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Tieta tahu kan mengapa mobil ayah dan ibu masuk jurang?" agak lama aku menjawab tetapi Tao berdiri didepanku dan mengatakan.

"Paman Suho dan _mare –_bhs. Katalunya ibu– , kan? Tieta tahu itu, Tieta kan sahabat karib mare? Mengapa Tieta tidak memberi nasihat kepada mare untuk tidak selalu mengingat Paman Suho? Karena dia, aku tidak punya mare." Air mata mengalir deras di mata panda nya. Aku menarik ia duduk disampingku. Dimalam yang agak berangin di kesunyian pantai desa di Katalunya, aku menceritakan mengapa mobil ayah dan ibunya masuk jurang dan menyebabkan ibunya tewas.

**:: Flashback – On ::**

Aku berkenalan dengan Lay, ibu Tao, waktu sedang berjalan-jalan di kota tua Barcelona kurang lebih 17 tahun yang lampau. Waktu itu dibandingkan dengan wilayah pariwisata di selatan Spanyol, Barcelona merupakan kota yang lebih cosmopolitan. Aku bisa berjam-jam melihat-lihat bangunan kota dan mempelajari sejarah Kota Barcelona sambil berbicara dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang sering duduk-duduk ataupun kerja paruh waktu di kafe-kafe. Seorang wanita cantik menegurku waktu aku memilih buku disebuah buku di toko buku.

"Japannese?" ia bertanya. Aku menjawab bahwa aku bukan wanita jepang tetapi masih sedikit ke barat; "Chinnese"

"benarkah?!," kata Lay, ia selalu mendengar nama China dari neneknya yang masih keturunan tiongkok dan menceritakan keindahan kuil-kuil China dan jangan lupa keimutan panda. Ia juga tertarik menelusuri Asia tetapi ia harus menyelesaikan studinya di sebuah universitas di Barcelona dan belum bisa kemanapun. Ternyata kami mempunyai persamaan dalam banyak hal. Sesudah habis meminum kopi yang aku tawarkan, ia mengajak makan malam dengannya di sebuah restoran di Barcelonetta, wilayah tepi pantai yang penuh dengan restoran kecil-kecil yang menyajikan hidangan laut.

"Coba udang bakarnya, kau mau?" tanyanya dan ia memberi pujian untuk bahasa Spanyolku yang lancar. Kami berpisah dan janji berjumpa di pintu masuk kawasan restoran Barcelonetta. Aku berjalan kehotel yang tidak jauh dari situ. Ingin mandi dan ganti baju sebab biasanya wanita Spanyol rapi jika ada janji. Masih banyak waktu karena makan malam baru pukul 22.00 dan kami berjanji untuk pukul 22.30

"Minum anggur merah dulu, ya?" ajak Lay.

Malam itu menjadi awal persahabatan yang erat, dan aku pun betah di Barcelona. Lay adalah anak pengusaha berada dan ayahnya mempunyai toko besar di Paseo de Gracia, bulevar utama di Barcelona. Teman ayahnya kebetulan ingin mejajaki bisnis di Asia Timur termasuk China dan aku diminta bekerja sebagai penerjemahnya.

Lay dan aku hampir setiap hari berjumpa, atau makan atau jalan-jalan. Kerumah peristrirahatan mereka di San Vicente de Montalt di pegunungan, juga hampir setiap akhir pekan. Pada suatu malam Lay agak resah.

"kau kenapa?" aku mengkhawatirkanya.

"….salah berbicara…." Lirihnya lesu. Ia mengatakan ia sudah lama berkenalan dengan teman mahasiswa yang bernama Suho dan mereka sering bertukar pikiran. Tadi sore Suho mengatakan bahwa ia cinta padanya dan ingin bertunangan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku belum tahu" jawab Lay, "Kami tak pernah membicarakan keluarga. Aku hanya tahu ia dari Spanyol utara dari wilayah Vascongada, kota yang manapun belum tahu. Aku bilang belum memikirkan hubungan yang serius. Ia marah bukan main dan mengemudikan mobil seperti orang emosional. Kami hampir celaka. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan mobil dan mengatakan: "Baik, akan kutanyakan pada kakek". Waktu ku Tanya kakeknya dimana, ia diam. Aku bingung" Jelas Lay. Aku tak berkomentar banyak sebab memang keluarga Pablo Manuel, keluarga Lay termasuk lapisan atas Barcelona. Tetapi kalau saling mencintai asal-usul dapat saja dibicarakan.

Suatu sore aku menerima telepon. "Aku Suho" kata sang penelepon. "Saya kira anda tahu siapa saya. Bisa berjumpa dengan anda? Rabbit… ehm.. maksudku Lay, menceritakan anda teman baik dan dekatnya. Bagaimana kalau pukul Sembilan di Las Ramblas de Flores? Aku memakai topi cokelat dan membawa tas hitam coklat" aku berpikir ia adalah orang yang penuh wibawa karena berbicara sangat formal untuk orang yang pernah diceritakan Lay, sepertiku. Hmmm… sangat cocok untuk keluarga Lay yang juga penuh tata karma. Tadinya aku segera ingin mencari alasan untuk tidak menjumpainya tetapi suara Suho santun dan mengingat Lay, aku setuju.

"tetapi, tolong jangan bilang Lay," pesan Suho.

Las Ramblas de Flores penuh orang yang lalu lalang tetapi aku tidak susah mencari Suho karena ialah yang menegurku. Tidak salah kalau Lay bingung, sebab Suho sangat tampan, ramah, intelektual, dan berwawasan luas. Kami berbicara tidak bertele-tele. Ia memaparkan mengapa ia menganggap Lay sebagai isteri ideal-nya.

"Kami mempunyai visi masa depan yang sama. Doakan Lay dan aku dapat menikah!" pintahnya. "Aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya"

Esok harinya Lay menjemputku dan menceritakan bahwa ia dan Suho berjumpa pagi tadi dan merasa bahwa ia pun mencintai Suho.

"Lalu bagaimana?!" aku antusias mendengarnya, mungkin karena aku mempecayai Suho sebagai pendamping Lay, pria itu sepertinya tulus mencintai Lay dan bukan mengincar materi

"Aku belum tahu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kupahami. Lagi pula ia ingin segera menikah karena kakeknya sudah setuju. Siapa sebenarnya Suho hingga ia harus meminta persetujuan kakeknya? Tidak punya ayah ibu, kah?" Lay memang wanita penuh dengan toleransi yang tepat dan kali ini aku setuju dengannya karena Suho sedikit misterius. Aku hanya mampu memberikannya nasihat dan komentar agar ia tidak terlalu pusing tentang hubungannya, karena jika jodoh mau diapakan lagi? Kami pulang dan tidak membicarakan Suho selama beberapa hari.

Akhir minggu kami ke San Vincete de Montalt. Waktu masuk mobil Lay, aku heran mengapa ia membawa banyak botol anggur merah dari jenis yang mahal. Bukankah di San Vicente selalu ada cukup anggur merah?

"ah, itu anggur lokal," Jawab Lay. "Suho suka yang ini!"

"Suho?"

" Aku ajak ia akhir minggu ini ke San Vincete," jawab Lay bangga dan kami pun dengan kecepatan tinggi melalui jalur bebas hambatan dan naik kejalan desa San Vincete. Ditikungan dekat desa, Suho menunggu di mobilnya. Agaknya ia tidak mau sendiri ke villa.

Perkenalan antara orang tua Lay dan Suho agak kaku. Sesudah perkenalan dan minum Suho naik ke kamar, katanya ia ingin ganti baju. Pukul tujuh malam biasanya keluarga Lay mengundang tetangga dan teman untuk minum sekedar anggur merah yang memang banyak dihasilkan San Vincete, sebelum makan malam pukul 10.

" Segelas anggur merah itu membawa berkah bagi kami," kata ayah Lay sambil tersenyum. "Menurut saya tidak ada yang lebih kusukai daripada anggur merah Katalunya ini" sambungnya bangga. Kami semua tertawa karena memang pembuatan anggur merah telah membuat keluarga Pablo Manuel terpandang dan kaya. Suasana mulai agak santai sampai Kris datang. Sebenarnya Kris dianggap orang-orang sebagai calon suami Lay, sama-sama kaya, berpendidikan, dan sejak kecil keluarga mereka sudah bersahabat.

"Ini Suho" kata Lay memperkenalkannya pada Kris. Dalam bahasa Katalunya Kris bertanya apakah baru sesekali ini ke San Vicente. Jawaban Suholah yang membuat malam itu sedikit kelabu –padahal mungkin ia berkata sejujurnya-. Sebab dalam bahasa Spanyol resmi ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti bahasa Katalunya. Aku dan Lay memahaminya, karena memang Suho blasteran asli Korea-Spanyol. Pernyataan itu dikomentari Kris dengan Pedas, "Oh ya? Belajar saja, Pencundang!"

Suasana selanjutnya berubah agak panas karena kemudian perdebatan antara Kris dan Suho tidak hanya membahas bahasa daerah saja. Aku coba mendinginkan dengan bercerita tentang China. Akan tetapi mungkin karena merasa rival, Kris dan Suho tetap saling membantah membantah. Makan malam lezat yang disediakan ibu Lay juga tidak dapat mendinginkan suasana. Tiba-tiba Kris berdiri dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi ke Barcelona untuk menjemput temannya. Sambil mencium ibu Lay ia pamit dan suara mobilnya terdengar keras menuju jalan desa.

"kau dengar sendiri sekarang. Karena itu aku belum dapat memutuskan menikah dengan Suho" kata Lay, "Kami akan selalu bertengkar karena banyak hal yang belum diketahui masing-masing. Misalnya bahwa ayah dan ibu agak konvensional dan memerlukan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan orang asing di keluarga. Sedikit kuno memang, tetapi ayah dan ibu demikian. Lalu satu lagi, aku tidak bisa lama meninggalkan San Vincete!?"

Aku berkomentar, "Kalau demikian kau lebih cinta San Vincete daripada Suho, sebab Vascongada, daerah orang Bask bukan Hawaii, dan itu mudah saja! Setiap minggu kalian bisa kesini!" aku mengerti Lay, bahwa ia sulit pindah dari tempat kelahirannya yang begitu indah ini.

"Itu salah !" tegas Lay, "Bukan jarak, tetapi hati !" Lay membuka pintu kamarnya, sebab hari sudah sangat larut. Kami ingin tidur.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Baru mau memaski tempat tidur, pintu diketok keras-keras, ayah Lay kebingungan mengatakan Suho tadi pergi dan sekarang mendapat kecelakaan di tikungan. Mobilnya masuk jurang. Lay dan aku berlari ke tikungan dan kami menemukan Suho tergeletak bersimbah darah. Lay memeluknya "kenapa…. Ke-kenapa kau pergi…?" ia menahan tangis.

"aku hanya mau tanya kakek mengenai suasana panas tadi di tempat yang sepi…" bisik Suho lemah, "dan… sebenarnya aku hanya…. Mau, lebih mengenal ke… San Vincente, … bukan kakek? …. Agar aku bisa ….. mengantarmu, kemanapun…"

Waktu ia berkata demikian kami semua bingung dan tidak melihat satupun orang tua, hanya samar-samar tercium harum anggur merah…..

"tetapi aku belum mengenal tikungan-tikungan ini….dan kakek mengatakan ia akan memanduku. Ku ikuti saja, dia…" suara Suho terputus-putus. Dan kini semakin melemahnya suara Suho, aroma anggur merah itu semakin nyata.

"Rabbit, aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri, tetapi aku harus ikut kakek. Berjanjilah untuk minum anggur dari daerahku kalau kita berjumpa lagi! Kau juga akan menyukai anggur merah kami, love…" Ambulans datang namun mereka sia-sia. Sebab Suho kehilangan banyak darah dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir dalam pelukkan Lay, wanita yang ia cintai sampai akhir hayatnya.

Berbulan-bulan sesudahnya aku harus menjaga Lay karena kondisi kondisi kesehatannya. Setiap kali ia menceritakan ada Suho jika melewati tikungan-tikungan ke San Vincete. Suho ada di sana menunggu. Setiap kali ia menyuruhku membeli sebotol anggur kesukaan Suho. Tidak diminumnya tetapi dilempar kejurang.

Terkadang aku mengajaknya lebih lama duduk dibangku dekat jurang dan menceritakan tentang China. Aku ajak ia ke Beijing. Tetapi Lay mengatakan ia tidak akan kemanapun sebelum ke Vascongada, daerah asal Suho. Sering ia melihat ke jurang dan menceritakan ia segera ke sana kalau sudah sehat. Tapi kemudian membantah diri dan mengatakan untuk apa karena Suho toh disini, di tikungan ini dan dijurang saja.

Sampai akhirnya…..

Kris-lah yang akhirnya dapat membuat Lay sembuh. Oh tuhan… aku sangat amat bersyukur, Lay-ku sembuh….. sesudah tiga tahun sejak kematian Suho, mereka menikah dan tinggal di San Vicente.

Suatu hari Lay menelepon ke Barcelona meminta aku datang. Ia sedang hamil 8 bulan!? Segera sesudah jam kantor aku ke San Vicente dan waktu aku sampai ke vila Kris, Carmen, pengurus rumah tangga mereka menyambutku.

"Syukur anda datang. Lay sepertinya agak bingung" tetapi Lay tampaknya justru tampak gembira. Carmen, aneh sekali?

"Kau akan menjadi Tieta," katanya. "Ia akan memanggilmu Tieta karena aku hanya punya satu saudara !"

Aku mencubitnya gemas. "Ah, mau punya anak kok ngawur? Kakak adik Kris kan ada tiga!"

"Tapi aku hanya anak tunggal dan kau Tie-ta. Tapi mungkin Suho juga mau jadi paman anakku, menjadi _Tio. _Ia akan mengatakan kalau kami lewat tikungan, ia akan selalu di situ. Ya, nanti kusuruh anakku bermain disana agar bisa dijaga Suho.. dan semoga anakku mirip panda China" Lay berkata dengan polosnya.

Aku mencubit Lay lebih keras, "Eh, bukan apa sayang tetapi Suho sudah tiada dan kau akan mempunyai anak Kris. Kris pasti akan menjaga anaknya!"

Lay mengelengkan kepala. "Bukan Kris atau aku, tapi Su-ho!". Ia memberikan segelas anggur merah. "ini. Minumlah sudah kusuruh Carmen mencampur sedikit dengan air, seperti kebiasaanmu!" sambil memberikan gelasnya ia menunjuk ke sebuah botol anggur. "Tolong berikan Suho kalau nanti kau lewat tikungan. Itu kesukaannya, ingat?"

Pada waktu itu Kris masuk dan memelukku sambil bertanya mengapa aku agak lama tidak ke San Vicente, karena Lay selalu bertanya kapan aku datang.

"Besok kami akan ke Barcelona." Lanjutnya, "Kan Lay harus ke dokter" Ia lalu mengajak kami untuk makan malam di Barcelonetta. Malam itu aku pulang ke Barcelona dan anehnya mobil berjalan lambat dekat tikungan meski aku jalan 70 km. Tepat ditikungan aku lihat sepertinya Suho ada disana, bersandar dimobilnya. Dan waktu aku melintasinya aku jelas mendengar suaranya mengatakan, "Kakek mengatakan segelas anggur saja adalah obat. Kakek tahu, itu yang ia katakan sebelum meninggal ! !"

Jalan berliku-liku turun menuju jalan bebas hambatan kutempuh hanya dalam 5 menit karena kecepatan yang kupakai.

Makan malam di Barcelonetta hari berikutnya agak lama karena Lay lamban makannya. Ia merengek meminta anggur segelas saja, tetapi Kris tidak memperbolehkan karena ia sedang hamil.

"Ayolah… Dibolehkan kok, kalau hanya segelas," rajuk Lay dengan pose innocent-nya

Kris menggelengkan kepala, "No, baby!" terlihat jelas Kris berusaha tidak terbujuk wajah innocent istrinya.

Ditoilet Lay mengatakan, "Tetapi Suho mengatakan kakeknya yang punya kebun anggur juga memperbolehkan. Nanti kutanya kalau lewat tikungan, sebab kakek Suho juga disitu!" Aku lagi-lagi tak berkomentar atau bertanya. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku menncium aroma anggur merah …. Dan DEG! Perkataan Lay tadi mengingatkanku teriakkan Suho ditikungan "Kakek memperbolehkan minum anggur"

Pukul setengah tiga malam aku dikejutkan oleh dering telepon. Carmen memintaku sesegera mungkin ke San Vicente karena Kris dan Lay mengalami kecelakaan… Belum sejam aku sudah ada didekat mereka.

"aku boleh minum segelas… anggur merah.." bisik Lay memilukan, "boleh ya? Kakek Suho bilang boleh!" Sebelum ia tidak sadar karena dibius, sebab harus menjalani operasi Caesar melahirkan bayi. Itulah saat terakhir kali aku mendengar Lay, sahabatku, karena yang selamat hanya Kris dan bayinya, seorang laki-laki manis yang diberi nama atas usul Lay beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tao. Terdengar seperti China dan sangat imut

Kecelakaan terjadi waktu melewati tikungan pulang ke San Vicente sesudah makan malam di Barcelonetta dengan aku terakhir itu. Lay tiba-tiba berteriak sangat keras, "AYO! MINUM SEGELAS ANGGUR MERAH!" karena terkejut, Kris membanting stir dan akibatnya fatal bagi Lay.

Sesudah pulang ke China, aku sering ke San Vicente menemui Tao yang tumbuh sebagai anak manis. Kris meminta aku agar sering ke San Vicente waktu ia pergi ke kota lain dan Tao diasuh Kyuhyun – kakaknya yang tidak mempunyai anak

**:: Flashback – Off ::**

Angin bertiup agak keras di pantai dan aku meminta pulang. Tao memelukku.

"Tieta, yang mare lihat dan membuatnya berteriak adalah Tio Suho, bukan? Carmen yang bilang. Aku sudah besar Tieta, aku ingin tahu itu dari Tieta sahabat mare"

Aku menangis, "Ya, Tao. Mereka saling mencintai dan di saat-saat terakhir Suho mengatakan ingin Mare bisa minum segelas anggur merah bersamanya di tikungan itu!"

Tao menghapus air matanya. "Aku sudah mendengar darimu Tieta. Yuk, kita pulang!"

"Kau tidak takut lewat tikungan, Tao?"

Tao menggelengkan kepala. "Ada mare disitu"

**ENDING**

**Maaf jika jelek! m(_)m! capek banget nyetik semaleman suntukkkk! Terkapar di kasur…. /(_*_)/**

**Please Contanct me on Whatapp in 083892192927… I have a friend n beta readers T,T**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEWS! **


End file.
